Instantes de un amor imposible
by dianetonks
Summary: Hay amores imposibles como el nuestro, y estos son los recuerdos. Serie de drabbles sin relación entre sí.
1. Imperdonable

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **IMPERDONABLE**

—No te atrevas a bajar la varita frente a mí, Granger —la miró con burla—. Si lo haces sólo confirmaras lo que tantos años te hemos dicho... Que no vales nada, sangre sucia.

La mano de Hermione tembló mientras una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla izquierda, el hombre que había amado ya no existía.

—¡Hazlo, maldita inmunda!

—Avada Kedavra.

Una luz verde iluminó el lugar por un segundo y luego oscuridad.

* * *

Sí, un drabble, escribí muchas cosas para hacerlo más largo, pero sentía que nada estaba bien, quise dejarlo así a la imaginación de todos.

Un beso.


	2. Angustia

**Disclaimer** : Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Beteado por la maravillosa MrsDarfoy

Estoy sin computadora y este drabble nació para experimentar las actualizaciones por medio del celular.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **ANGUSTIA**

No, no es una pesadilla.

Los gritos son reales. Escuchas el agudo grito que pide ayuda y tu cuerpo se tensa. Un dolor nace dentro de ti; aprietas la mandíbula hasta que escuchas rechinar los dientes, cierras los puños y sientes como tus uñas desgarran tu piel, pero nada ni siquiera eso duele tanto como el grito desgarrador que corta el silencio.

Eres consciente de que ella no va a detenerse. No hay nada que puedas hacer, no eres nadie contra ellos. El miedo te sobrepasa y te paraliza.

Tus manos tiemblan y luchas por retener un grito. Sientes que la marca en tu brazo quema; sabes que se acerca y temes, temes como nunca lo has hecho. Cuando él llegue todo habrá terminado: el último rayo de esperanza llegará a su fin y sabes que la perderás para siempre.

Tu madre te suplica que vayan a otra habitación. Cree que podrías cometer una locura por ella, es la única que conoce tu secreto. Sin embargo, tu cuerpo se niega a moverse, tu mirada está clavada en la solitaria lágrima que desciende por su mejilla y en la sangre que gotea lentamente desde la marca que grita "sangre sucia". Un zumbido se apodera de tu sentido del oído, la bilis sube por tu garganta, tu corazón se oprime y das un paso hacia ella.

Las uñas de tu madre se clavan en tu codo, deteniéndote. Justo cuando intentas apartarte, un grito te hace girar. Todo sucede tan rápido, te defiendes de algunos hechizos, pierdes la varita y cuando entiendes lo que pasa: ellos se han ido.

El dolor de la marca incrementa: está por llegar. Tu padre tiembla, tu tía grita enojada y sabes que habrá más gritos, más maldiciones, pero nada de eso importa: ella está a salvo. Y es todo lo que importa.


	3. Secret Love

**Disclaimer: Nombres de personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

 **Recomendación: Escuchar "Secret Love song" cover de DreamCatcher**

* * *

 **Secret love.**

La mira una vez más, deleitándose con su belleza. Lleva un hermoso vestido azul que deja a la vista sus hombros llenos de lunares, recuerda el número exacto de ellos y el sonido que hace al ser besada en cada uno de ellos. Ella sonríe con timidez a los hombres que la rodean, como parte importante del Ministerio de Magia debe estar presente en aquellas fiestas que tanto odia; sabe que ya no soporta los zapatos altos, que daría todo por estar en su casa vistiendo su horrible pijama de corazones, abrazando a su espantoso gato y disfrutando alguna película cursi.

Un hombre se atreve a posar una mano en su hombro descubierto y a pesar de la distancia que los separa, nota la incomodidad en ella. Cierra los puños hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos, desea atravesar el salón, alejar a aquel maldito y gritarle que no se atreva a tocarla con sus asquerosas manos.

Pero no lo hace.

La observa ser salvada por uno de sus amigos, quien se disculpa y la arrastra hacia la pista de baile. Sujeta con delicadeza su cintura, se acerca demasiado a ella y comienza a moverse al ritmo lento de la música.

Siente como su sangre hierve, desea acercarse y exigir que la suelte, tomarla entre sus brazos y no permitir que nadie más la toque, porque es suya. Desea bailar con ella toda la noche, demostrar al resto que aquella mujer tan hermosa es el amor de su vida, pero tampoco lo hace.

Sus miradas se encuentran. Sus ojos le piden que se acerque, que sea él quien la sostenga entre sus brazos, que la bese en medio de la pista sin importar nada ni nadie, pero sabe que no se atreve.

Ella sonríe tristemente y retira la mirada: lo sabe, sabe que él nunca será capaz de gritar su amor, que no habrán más que besos en lugares ocultos, encuentros fugaces; palabras sin futuro, que solo la tomará de las manos cuando nadie mire, que nunca podrá ser más que un secreto.

Él sabe que está cansada de todo y que tal vez esta sea la última noche que puedan verse, la última oportunidad para luchar por ella, pero no lo hará.

Porque Hermione Granger merece ser amada cada día de su vida, y él, Draco Malfoy no puede darle más que un amor entre las sombras.

* * *

 **NA. Estoy escribiendo Love in the shadows, en serio... Solo escuché ese cover y quise escribir esto. Luna no me mates.**

 **Disculpen los errores escribir en el celular apesta.**


	4. If You

Para las cumpleañeras del mes de Marzo del Team Dramione. Un poquito de drama de mi parte, las quiero.

Mi recomendación para leer: If you de Big Bang.

Disclaimer: Draco y Hermione son de J.K. Rowling, aunque a ella no le guste el dramione.

* * *

 **IF YOU**

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban sin piedad la ventana por la que Draco la miraba por última vez.

Arrastraba detrás de si una vieja maleta con solo una parte de toda su ropa, el resto le había dejado claro que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ello. «Regálalo, quémalo, véndelo. Has lo que quieras, me voy» fueron las palabras exactas que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo y dejarlo para siempre.

Y desde la ventana no podía más que verla partir.

Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y se sentía incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Era consiente de todos los errores cometidos, todo lo que no hizo por ella y ahora no le quedaba más que verla partir. Su corazón anhelaba correr detrás y rogarle. Correr y salvar el poco o mucho amor que quedara entre los dos.

La vio desaparecer al final de la calle y el único ruido que le rodeaba era el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre la ventana. Dio la espalda a la ventana y cerró los ojos, trató de recordar la última vez que la había visto sonreír, pero le fue imposible.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo aislado pro el trabajo, olvidando fechas importantes, sin hablar, sin besarla ni siquiera le había recordado cuanto la amaba. No hizo nada por ella, no lucho por ella, no estuvo para ella y Hermione se cansó de esperarlo.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta y salió. La lluvia lo bañó por completo, las gotas se confundieron con las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la última vez que había llorado, pero el recuerdo de ella llorando era demasiado claro. La escuchó y vio llorar tantas veces, pero no hizo nada por consolarla, por cambiar el llanto por risa, lo dejó pasar y ahora no podía hacer nada.

Se preguntó si algún día se iría el dolor, si algún día sería capaz de dejarla de amar. Si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas correctamente, si tan solo no fuera un cobarde y orgulloso.

Si tan solo hubiera sido el amor que ella merecía.

Si tan solo no fuera tan tarde.

Si tan solo ella no lo olvidara por completo, tal vez, solo tal vez algún día podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

Si tan solo ella le diera una última oportunidad de demostrar el gran amor que siente.

—Si tú… aún me amas —susurró a la nada—, regresa algún día y déjame amarte.

Dio una vuelta hacia la casa, ahora vacía, y cerró la puerta detrás de si, sin soltar la esperanza de que tal vez un día ella regrese.

* * *

Pd 1. Estoy oxidada y LITS no queda como debe, pero prometo nunca dejarlo.

Pd 2. Quise que fuera un OS largo para presentarlo a un concurso, pero el bloqueo no termina.

Un beso.


End file.
